Death is overrated
by Meilinfan
Summary: " Well, my original plan was to become an erotica writer." - Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi didn't expected much from his new life, maybe a peaceful life wouldn't be this bad. And then there was Gai.
1. Aizawa Shota I

**Chapter 1: Aizawa Shota I**

« Already tired? » the man taunted, voice tinted with false disappointment. « 10 minutes break. » he said, eyes still on his cursed book.

Aizawa resisted the urge to just let himself fall ungracefully on the ground, his lungs were on fire, and every muscles ache.

« Is he even human? » Ray loudly complained.

« As if. » scoffed another sidekick.

It had been an extremely humbling experience, as a first year, Aizawa knew that he was still far away from the level of a pro hero, especially a high ranked one like Kakashi. But the ease in which he dodged their attack, and how he had dominated the fight without looking away from his book, had been incredibly annoying.

After the UA sport festival, Aizawa only received one nomination, which he had expected because of his performance. While he had succeeded in getting into the top 16, he had been eliminated in the first round because he had faced a mutant quirk user and couldn't thus erase his quirk, and had got his ass kicked. But beggars can't be choosers, and so he would have accepted every offer, what he didn't expected was to receive an invitation of one of the biggest underground hero agency, the Heno Heno Moheji Agency. And while the name had a lot to desire, their hero were top notch, and the founder of the agency was known as All Might's rival, Kakashi.

The heroes had contrasting image, where one was bright and loud, the other was calm and silent. Where one thrived in straight forward fight, the other thrived in taking down criminal organization. It was a golden opportunity, and while Aizawa wondered why the elusive agency had nominate him, he wasn't gonna spit on it. Kakashi was one of the most elusive hero, but it didn't prevent people from constructing an image of the underground hero. Always wearing a mask, nose in a book when he wasn't fighting, swift move and powerful quirk. He was known as a calm and collective hero, maybe even a bit dark and serious. Aizawa doubt that his public image was close to the truth, and felt that the hero had been given traits to contrast with the number one hero.

And he was more right than he would have liked.

Kakashi was an extremely competent hero with or without his quirk. He could quickly assess a situation, and knew how to work well with nearly any hero, which was pretty rare due to the competitive nature of their work, especially when they weren't from the same agency. He'd be a textbook example of what makes a good hero, that is if he was in public.

When he was only with his team, every ounce of professionalism he had summoned, disappear as if it had never existed in the first place. His posture slouched down, he became more teasing, and a lot more easy going, or should he say irresponsible, always disappearing god knows where, or being chronically late. He should have become an actor.

« You know, don't you sometimes wonder what he is hiding behind his mask? Like a huge badass scar? Or maybe he had buck teeth, or big lips. » snickered Ray. « Aren't you curious, Eraserhead? »

« No. »

The sidekick mock pouted.

« Also, don't you wonder what he is always reading? »

« I asked once, he said it was fine literature, full of emotion between men and women. » breathed out Fuyuno, leaning one the wall, still grasping for breathe. « I heard that the heroes already tried to look at his face, they never ever succeeded. You should give up. »

« Why does he bother with teammate? » it had bothered Aizawa a bit, most hero preferred to work alone, be it because of fame, or because they just didn't know how to work in team. Working in team, especially at the level which the Heno Heno Moheji Agency could, took a lot of time, and while the hero school tried to teach it to their students, most preferred to concentrated their effort toward more well rounded hero. Also, the more powerful you became, the bigger the gap, and while it was cruel to say this, working in team could be considered a burden for some, for example All Might was so fast, that he would leave his sidekick in the dust if he had any in the first place. Kakashi could easily work in solo, but he had still took the time and effort to gather hero in his agency, and even trained himself his sidekick.

It was Fuyuno who answered him, she was one of the oldest sidekick, and would soon enough became a full pledge hero.

« Kakashi-san really likes teamwork. You know how journalists like to say how his team can be a burden for him, and how sometimes the fight took longer because he had to save one of them. Bluebell-san tried to take her concern to Kakashi, but he dismissed it. He says that he is not infallible, and that teamwork was compensating something that the other were lacking. He even takes time to teach us. »

« Torture us, you mean. Apparently, he had experience in teaching before becoming a hero. I pity them so much. » moaned Ray, massaging a sore spot. « But yeah, most hero doesn't really know how to teach, especially with how different quirks are, but he always has a few tip, even when the quirk are totally opposed to his. »

« You'll make me blush. » chirped a voice, startling the three of them.

Silent as a cat, the pro hero had come back in the room, his eyes squinting in amusement. The only thing the newspapers had been right about, was when they compared him to a ninja, the man always wore dark clothes, and was the most silent man Aizawa had ever met, he even favored the ninja tools, and had begun to teach them how to use it.

« My cute students, the pause has ended. » he exclaimed, clapping his hands gleefully. « Your next mission, will be taking these bells away from me, the loser will receive additional training. »

* * *

In the end, they all failed, they tried to work together against him, but not surprisingly, he mopped the floor out of them. Now Aizawa was left alone with hero, the two sidekicks had already finished their set of pushup, the hero was on a chair, still reading his book, or more reading it again since he hadn't remove his eyes out of it since the start.

« Shota-kun? Why did you decide to become a hero? » the older man asked after he finished the pushup, and let himself rest on the cool ground.

« I got dragged by a friend, and my quirk is useful. »

« Don't lie, take it as a test of character. »

Aizawa sighed, he knew student who complained about the lack of interest of the hero in which they were intern, he didn't expected the man to take a personal interest in his life.

« I never was really interested, I could always join the law force, but I didn't really think of becoming a hero. » he started, up until middle school, he had never joined his classmate when they gushed about becoming hero. « During middle school, the video of All Might's debut, it was inspiring, and I felt that I would waste away if I didn't at least try to become a hero. I felt that I could do more. » It was a bit dumb, he wasn't the only one inspired by the video, but it felt as if it was resonating in his heart.

« Hmmm, he can be charismatic. » Kakashi mused with an odd emotion in his voice.

« And you? »

For once, the man looked a bit startled, and his eyes finally quit his book to look at him.

« People always said that I was born to be a hero. » he said, more of a fact, than something he took pride on.

« Maybe, you have a powerful quirk, you are smart and athletic. But your personality just doesn't fit. During my internship, I felt you found the villain underwhelming, too flashy, I'm pretty sure you find the hero society illogical. You don't care about fame, and I don't feel you are one animated by the idea of justice. At most I think you'd have become a vigilante. »

In these day, it was pretty much unthinkable that someone with a powerful quirk didn't at least try to become a hero, but being a hero wasn't all about quirk, and Kakashi, while going with the flow, didn't strike him as a person to become a hero because of the expectation of the society. He was too much of a troll for this.

« Well, my original plan was to become an erotica writer. » he confessed, voice too plat for Aizawa to judge if the hero was joking, or if he was serious. « But what All Might wants, All Might gets, and so he dragged me to UA. It's not bad, and I don't think I could have satisfied myself with a civilian life, joining in the army… well, I thought about it, but if I have to fight, if I have to kill, I'd rather it be to protect the life of the everyday man. »

It was a strangely morbid thought, killing, that is. Even for some of the worst villains, killing was disapproved, but Kakashi talked about it as if he was talking about the weather, something that wouldn't bother him even for one second. Had he already killed? The journalists would have a field day.

« Ah, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten my original plan! » he joyfully cut Aizawa's thought, walking toward him and removed the cover of his book, revealing a bright orange book hidden behind it. « I also write on the side! You are sixteen right? Let it be an early birthday gift. » he exclaimed as if he had the brightest idea since sliced bread, taking out a pen to write on the first page. Being his mask, Aizawa could feel the shit eating grin adorning his face. Karachi threw the book at him.

Icha Icha Paradise, Aizawa felt his eyebrow twitch. He opened his mouth to refuse the gift, but the hero had already disappear.

 _For Aizawa Shota, for when you become a man. Heno Heno Moheji_

* * *

Gosh, I had this idea in my head for months.  
This will be a collection of interconnected chapter from different POV. I hc, Gai as All Might (their personality are just so close) and maybe Lee as Deku, because Gai without Lee is just no Gai.  
I also have some idea for a KHRXBnha fic in the same style.

PS: I'm searching for a beta reader for both my HP fic and this one, so if there is someone who would like to volunteer :).


	2. GRAN TORINO I

**GRAN TORINO I**

"Where did you found him, Nana?"

"He is really great right?" smiled Shimura Nana, pride perceptible in her voice. "He can already use One for All so well, he will be a force to reckon with."

When Nana called him to say she had found her successor, Gran Torino had been naturally surprised, Nana had been searching for her successor for years, especially last year since All for One had become more active. Gran Torino wouldn't say that Yagi Toshinori was a bad choice, the boy was a genius at martial art, he worked hard and didn't complain despite his harsh training. Gran Torino could see why Nana had chosen him, both were optimistic, hard-working, and could smile in the harshest situation. He had the making of a good hero, maybe even become the pillar of the society as he had said his goal was. Now, if only he wasn't color blind.

\- "I meant by this, if you had found him in a dumpster. What is he wearing?"

Gran Torino would have thought that the boy was a die-hard Bruce Lee fan if only by his haircut and his love for martial art. And while he may not have the famed yellow jumpsuit, he had found a one just as tacky if not more with his form-fitting green jumpsuits along with his orange leg warmer. Nana laughed sheepishly.

"Every hero have their oddities. At least it is better than his friend." the woman muttered in an afterthought.

Todoroki Enji, the boy seemed fairly normal, apart from his mask. The two middle schoolers were stuck by the hip, more because of the blonde haired boy than the other boy. They were close, this was obvious, and incredibly talented, both were sparing in front of them, and their skill was nothing to scoff at. Nana had really outdone herself when she found those two. He should have known that the boy was just as weird as his spandex wearing friend.

"What did he do?"

"He writes porn in his spare time. I think the only reason he doesn't read it in plain sight is because of Toshinori."

"This society is doom, their top hero will be a color-blind martial artist fanatic and a barely covert pervert."

"So you believe they will become top hero?" Nana smiled.

"I'm not nearly deep enough in denial." scoffed Gran Torino. "These boys will breathe through UA, I pity their teacher."

He didn't like the silence that followed his words, turning his head to his friend and seeing her sheepish grin, she knew that she had done something, again.

"Talking about this Gran…"

He was doomed.

As he had thought, Todoroki and Yagi were both monsters in becoming. The robots wouldn't have stood any chance from the start, they wouldn't have left any for the other participant. Putting them through the recommendation exam had been a good choice. Now if only they could have taken this more seriously, or maybe less seriously, he didn't know what to think of the scene in front of him. At his right, he could hear Nana's unrepentant snicker, the woman had known this would happen, and didn't think to warn them in advance.

* * *

This year, the exam for recommended student was an urban race, a straightforward task. But the race had become a contest between the two boys, who had seen fit to transform it into one of their "bet" which Gran Torino would later acquaintance himself with more than he would have liked. A soon as the whistle was blown, the two contestants blew past the others students, people would have thought that with One for All, the race was in the bag for Yagi, but Todoroki kept up by using his flames as propellors and throwing walls of flame in front of Yagi so he couldn't truly use his speed. Both had too much ease to navigate themselves around the course, maybe they were familiar with parkour, or maybe they did something in their spare time, that Gran Torino was sure would give him a headache.

It was easy to see that Todoroki and Toshinori would easily finish the course, the question was more of who would be first and who would be second. Maybe the race would have been more entertaining to watch if he wasn't one of the homeroom teachers, but watching them still in the air, throwing object at each other and fighting with soup tureen and a spatula which they had found in one of the building, as if they had jumped out of a gag manga, Gran Torino could only think: "I can't let them be put in the same class"

* * *

 **A/N:** Really short chapter. I'm so happy that people are interested in this fic! Thanks for those who reviewed and kudo this fic! I'm glad that people liked my headcanon. Some are glad that Lee will reincarnate as Midoriya and some less, and while I am pretty sure that Lee will become Midoriya, I also like Deku so much that it would be kind of a shame to completely erase him, so maybe I'll write some omake in which there isn't Lee!Deku. I won't update for quite some time I think, so I'll take this opportunity to let the readers decide of the POV of the next chapter. Option 1: Shimura Tenko, Option 2: Bakugo Katsuki. I already have a rough idea of how it will go for these pov.

PS: I also want to write this fic version KHR in BnHA, so many headcanons.

 **Interviner: Yeees, I write his POV first bc of this! Class 1-A will come in later, first I'll do some background (even if it won't be in chronological order, and then I'll write the canon in chronological order...it's weird)**

 **Uzumaki Sora: I really hesitated to put Lee!Deku or not, bc I just love how Midoriya works! And he would have made a nice contrast with Gai. But in the end, I just love how Lee would fit in 1-A, maybe I'll write some omake about if Lee wasn't Deku**

 **AkabaneKazama: Thanks for the review! Gai is reincarnated as you can see. And yes for now it'll be a one shot serie, but later I'll write something more story like. Now it'll be a collection of one shot.**

 **3milly: Of course! Aizawa is such a ninja sometimes, and I love the idea of Kakashi tor-teaching Aizawa and transforming him in the sadistic-ish teacher that he is in canon.**

 **Haruhibunny: Thanks! Glad you like the idea!**


	3. Shimura Tenko I & GRAN TORINO II

**Chapter 3**

 **[Shimura Tenko I]**

 _Kakashi wasn't in the habit of making the same mistake twice, and who expected of a ninja to keep his words?_

Life was a shitty game, people were sheep, hypocrites, overly dependent of supposed heroes, not doing anything by themselves and waiting for the hero to come and save the day. People feared him because of his quirk, as if he had asked to be born with it. And they were right to be, his quirk was dangerous, a villainous quirk, capable of killing someone so easily. Skins would crumble in milliseconds, flesh in seconds, and bones in less than one minute, he knew the effect of his quirk on a human body better than he should, better than I would have liked, and it would only get more and more powerful as he gets older.

An unfortunate accident they would call it, pity him and fearing it at the same time, no heroes had helped him, but they still patted their back for a job well done. Such a disgusting society, people who clinging to heroes like castaway to a plank of wood, they could have done something, helped, but because there was heroes to save the day, they would just stand in the sidelines and cheer. Heroes were hypocrites, saving people for their own self-satisfaction, and then went away thinking about their good deeds with a smile.

"Aren't you a big young to frown like this?"

Shimura was teared away from his thoughts by the cheerful voice of a stranger. He didn't know when the masked wearing man had crouched down to his level, but his face only one inch away from his, startled, Shimura knocked his head to the wall he was leaning against.

"Who are you?"

Nobody talked to him, no children, no adults ever did, and if they did they would go away after learning about him, be it his past or his quirk.

"A family friend, Shimura Tenko."

A family friend? His father had been an orphan, his adopted parents had died in a car accident and if his father was right, neither had living family.

"Your biological grandma. It's a long story.

The hours after passed like a blur, the man, who later presented himself as Todoroki Enji, took him to see a old man, there had been shouting, but Todoroki convinced the man to allow him to take him in. And now, he was now the ward of Todoroki Enji, a mysterious and powerful man, normal people couldn't just adopt some random kid in a matter of hours. Todoroki was strange, he was like a bug, he understood how the system was supposed to work, but disregarded him, and went at his own pace. A pace that had swept him too, and Shimura felt like he had used a cheat code to go from a powerless orphan to a ward in a warm bedroom. His bedroom, it had been a guest room before Todoroki had said, they would buy furnitures and clothes tomorrow, but Shimura wasn't dumb, the man had planned this more than he had let it seemed, it had not been a whim as the old man had screamed.

The bed was a bit on a smaller side to be suited for an adult, but perfect for a child, the walls were painted in a bright color, and if it had been someone else, then maybe Shimura wouldn't have thought much of it, but Todoroki's apartment had been incredibly minimalistic, only the necessities, a place to live and nothing more. The apartment was situated in a good neighborhood, and in a modern building, and so the man had money, but the furnitures weren't anything fancy, only bought because of necessity, practicality and no pleasure.

Shimura had not visited Todoroki's bedroom, but he bet that the room would be the same as the other room, basic furnitures, the same white wall that had come when he had bought it. And no respectable interior designer would have painted the walls with such a bright shade of orange, so the man had chosen it himself.

His life had changed into a more interesting game, the orphan had been adopted by a powerful and mysterious stranger because of his unknown legacy, a hidden and a powerful villain on the other side who had killed his grandmother and would surely kill him or use him.

And now here he was, laying on a soft mattress, staring at a bright orange ceiling, his life changed in mere hours, maybe life wasn't such a shitty game after all.

* * *

 **[Gran Torino II]**

Sorahiko needed a drink, or maybe ten. The day had been a complete mess, and all thanks to Todoroki Enji. His ex-student had just barged in, dragging along a kid, and he had like all smile and flippant when he declared that the said kid was Nana's grandson. The family that Nana had forbidden for them to contact, that even him didn't know the whereabouts.

 _"Have you gone crazy? Nana had forbidden us to get in contact with her family!"_

 _His ex-student had always been whimsical, flippant about everything, but at the same Gran Torino knew that the man thought about his actions, and that he was someone who he could count on, and this was the only reason he didn't punch him._

 _"I had my fingers crossed." he had the nerve to joke. "Just kidding, but it would have been foolish of us to just leave Nana's son and grandson alone, without protection when we all know that All for One could be after them, and would have all the resources to find them."_

 _"And if we had stayed close, it would have only painted on them a bigger target!"_

 _"His parents didn't died naturally, and the system seemed to unfortunately glitch when it comes to Shimura Tenko." cut Todoroki, voice uncharacteristically hard, none of the previous casualness present. "We don't have the luxury to respect a dead woman's wish."_

 _This got him a punch, a well deserved one, and it was only because Gran Torino knew that Kakashi had respected his friend that he barely used any strength in his punch._

 _"I only told you this because you deserved it. Shimura was you and Yagi's friend, not mine." continued coldly Todoroki._

 _"And I don't make the same mistake twice."_ Gran Torino thought the man had said just before leaving.

Maybe it had been foolish of them to hope for Nana's descendant to have a peaceful and uneventful life, maybe it was foolish of them to think that All for One wouldn't find them. Gran Torino finished his drink and heavily put it down, and sprawled in his sofa. Life was going to get quite hectic.

* * *

 **AN:** I still don't have a plot, just some random ideas, but yeah, it should be really different from canon, as you would have expected it from two reborn shinobi... Don't forget to review if you liked it! Also constructivism cristicism and typo you have found are more than welcome!


End file.
